


Cuckolding

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I can't stress this enough, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, No Steve/Bucky, Not Cheating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Steve wants this, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve is used to sharing everything with Bucky. It's a good thing Tony is totally on board with that.





	Cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 22: Cuckolding
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything done and said by the characters in this fic (especially Bucky) has been talked about beforehand and is completely consensual. Steve wants Bucky to fuck Tony and belittle Steve while he does it, humiliation and shame are part of his kink. The whole thing was his idea. Just putting that out there before people get mad at me for how I've written Bucky. Bucky and Steve love each other very much. Just not like that. That's all Steve and Tony. At least in this fic :) Enjoy!

“So pretty for me, Tony.”

Tony moaned, hands clawing at the sheets. He could barely form words around how hard he was getting pounded into the bed. “F- _fuck_ –“

“Yeah, you like it when I call you pretty? Bet Stevie doesn't talk like this when he fucks you, too shy even though he knows you love it.” Bucky looked up to give Steve a smirk. “Isn't that right, Stevie? You too much of a pussy to give him what he wants?”

Steve's eyes were blown, staring unblinkingly at the two of them as his wrists twisted in their bonds. His knees were only inches away from the edge of the bed where Tony's face was smushed into the sheets, delirious with lust after his first orgasm. Bucky pulled Tony up by the hair, exposing him to Steve who sucked in a sharp breath at the sight.

“God, he's so fucking needy,” Bucky growled, hips still thrusting roughly into Tony, jostling him on the bed. “Bet he never looks like that for you, Stevie, always too gentle with him even though he needs this, needs to be _fucked_.” He punctuated it with a forceful thrust that made Tony cry out, arms trembling where they held him up on his hands and knees now, Bucky's hand in his hair not letting him collapse. “And you're gonna come for me again, aren't you, sweetheart?”

“Bucky,” Tony whined and Steve's hands clenched on the armrests of his chair. Bucky noticed of course, giving Steve a shit-eating smirk as he leaned down to bite at Tony's neck.

“So sweet when you say my name, darlin',” he rumbled, a bit of his Brooklyn accent coming through. “Say it again. Tell Steve who's fucking you.”

“Bucky,” Tony moaned, louder this time, and Bucky could clearly see Steve's cock jump where he was sitting. He grinned devilishly.

“Would ya look at that,” he drawled, hoisting Tony up until his back was pressed to Bucky's chest, on full display for Steve. He reached around to grab Tony's cock, jerking him off even as he continued thrusting into him. “Look at him, darlin', gettin' all hot 'n bothered cause I'm takin' care of ya so much better than he ever could. Fuckin' gettin' off on me fucking yer boyfriend, Stevie, ya really have no shame, do ya?”

Steve's heavy breathing was audible even over Tony's high-pitched moans that got increasingly louder the more Bucky tightened his metal hand on Tony's cock.

“Bucky, fuck, _Bucky_ , please –“

“I got ya, darlin',” he groaned, speeding up now that Tony was so close to coming a second time. He wasn't far off either. “Fuck, you're gonna come on my cock again, aren't ya, sugar? Go on, be loud, let Stevie hear what I'm doin' to ya –“

Tony responded beautifully, babbling out nonsense as his cock swelled in Bucky's hand and Bucky –

“Fuck.”

Bucky's head snapped up in alarm, everything stopping at the broken sound of Steve's voice. Tony almost slammed the back of his head right into Bucky's face with how fast it snapped up, suddenly alert and panicked as he looked at Steve.

Steve who was looking at them with pained eyes, tear tracks on his cheeks and his chest heaving with not-quite sobs.

Shit.

“Steve, baby,” Tony choked out, pulling out of Bucky's arms to scoot towards his boyfriend. “Are you –“

“Don't stop,” Steve whimpered, looking first at Tony, then at Bucky almost pleadingly. “I'm good, just –“ Bucky's eyes widened as Steve humped the air, his cock so fucking hard it looked like it hurt and face getting redder the longer Bucky stared at him. “Please!”

They stayed in shocked silence for a moment longer, but when Steve gave a loud whine they jumped back into action, continuing the scene as if nothing happened.

“Fucking hell, Stevie,” Bucky growled, thrusting back into Tony so hard that he collapsed face down on the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets as he keened. “You wanna see me make him come?”

Steve nodded frantically, tears still running freely down his face.

“Can't do anything about it,” Bucky panted, metal hand fisting in Tony's hair. “He's gonna come whether you like it or not because I'm just that good. I can give it to him better than you ever could and you know it, Stevie.” Tony moaned when Bucky grabbed his cock again, jerking him off in an alternate rhythm to his thrusts. “That's right, let him hear it, Tony. Show him how good it feels.”

“So good,” Tony groaned in a tone that made Bucky's hips jerk before he picked up the pace, impossibly deep just to make Tony shout. “Fuck, it's so good, Bucky, please –“

“Tell him how much you love my cock.”

“Love it,” Tony gasped. “God, feels so good in – _ah_ , Bucky, I'm gonna come –“

“Do it,” Bucky demanded, closing his eyes as he felt his own balls draw up, begging to finally come after holding out for two rounds. “Fuck, do it, Stark!”

It only took two more thrusts before Tony was clenching down around him, a high-pitched moan ripped from his throat as he came on the sheets, body rocking with Bucky's thrusts. Bucky pulled him up so Steve could see the last few spurts for himself, the way Tony was squirming on someone else's cock, his face twisted in pleasure.

Steve whimpered and Bucky couldn't hold back anymore, just fucked Tony through the aftershocks, fast and hard until he spilled into the condom, muffling his own moans against Tony's shoulder.

Bucky would have taken a minute to let them both come down if it weren't for Steve's voice penetrating his foggy mind.

“Tony – fuck, _please_ –“

Bucky hissed when Tony suddenly pulled off his cock, scooting forward on his knees so he could reach out and take Steve's cock in hand.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Steve shouted, sobbing openly when Tony started a fast rhythm. “Fuck, Tony, I –“

“Shh,” Tony shushed him, leaning up to press a kiss against Steve's quivering throat. “It's okay. I love you.”

That was all it took. Steve moaned like he was dying as he came all over Tony's hand, twitching and shuddering in his chair as his hands ripped at the armrests, tearing the fabric. A second later he was back to crying and Tony freed his wrists with swift movements before he cradled Steve's face against his own neck as gently as he could. Steve's arms immediately came up to pull him into his lap and into a crushing hug, his sniffles dying down to heavy breathing.

“Are you okay?” Tony murmured softly, carding his fingers through Steve's hair with such affection that Steve choked on more tears. “Was it too much? Did I –“

“No,” Steve hiccuped, breathing in Tony's familiar scent as he just let himself be comforted. “It was perfect. Thank you.”

“Okay,” Tony whispered and tucked his face into Steve's neck, reveling in the closeness. They stayed like that for a long time, only jerking out of their little moment when the bathroom door opened and Bucky stepped back into the room, apparently freshly showered.

“Hey,” Bucky said gently, stepping closer to ruffle Steve's hair. “You okay there, Stevie? I wasn't too mean, was I?”

“You were perfect,” Steve said firmly, wiping his face before he smiled up at Bucky. “Thank you, Buck.”

“Anytime,” Bucky said with a soft smile before he shook it off and strutted over to the door with a wave over his shoulder. “I'll leave cleanup to you. Later, punk!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Tony called after him and Bucky blew him a kiss before he closed the door. Tony only had a moment to grimace jokingly at the door before Steve pulled him back into his arms, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

“Thank you, Tony, really,” he said lowly. “I know this isn't – I mean –“

“Hey,” Tony interrupted him gently, tilting Steve's head up so he could look at him. “I enjoyed it too, okay? You're not weird for liking what you like.”

Steve gave him a slightly shaky smile as he nodded. “Okay.”

“Now,” Tony sniffed, sitting up enough so he could stretch his sore back. “Since Bucky left us hanging, do you want to shower together? And dinner after?”

This time Steve's smile was more steady as he grabbed the hand Tony offered and let him pull him to his feet. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
